reddawnwwiiifandomcom-20200213-history
United States Navy Cruisers
Cruisers Des Moines class Des Moines (CA-134) - reserve, Philadelphia. Recommissioned 1986. Salem (CA-139) - reserve, Philadelphia. Recommissioned 1986. Newport News (CA-148) - stricken, Philadelphia. Considered for reactivation but instead used for parts. Little Rock class Little Rock (CG-4) - museum ship, Buffalo NY. Oklahoma City (CG-5) - stricken, Puget Sound. These two ships were considered for reactivation but nothing was done; their Talos missile system was obsolete, their gun batteries small, and their flagship facilities not urgently required. Albany class Albany (CG-10) - stricken, Norfolk. Chicago (CG-11) - stricken, Puget Sound. These two ships were considered for reactivation but nothing was done; their Talos missile system was obsolete, their Tartar batteries could not justify the effort and the manpower, and their flagship facilities not urgently required. Long Beach class Long Beach (CGN-9) - active, Pacific Fleet. Leahy class Leahy (CG-16) - active, Pacific Fleet. Had recently returned from deployment with Carl Vinson battle group when war started. Harry E. Yarnell (CG-17) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Worden (CG-18) - active, Pacific Fleet. Dale (CG-19) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Richmond K. Turner (CG-20) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Deployed to Mediterranean with Saratoga battle group when war started. Gridley (CG-21) - Selected Restricted Availability, San Diego. Had recently returned from deployment with Carl Vinson battle group. England (CG-22) - active, Pacific Fleet. Halsey (CG-23) - active, Pacific Fleet. Reeves (CG-24) - forward-deployed, Seventh Fleet. Operated with Midway battle group. Bainbridge class Bainbridge (CGN-25) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Belknap class Belknap (CG-26) - undergoing flagship conversion, Norfolk. Returned to active service February 1986. Josephus Daniels (CG-27) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Wainwright (CG-28) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Jouett ''(CG-29) - active, Pacific Fleet. ''Horne (CG-30) - active, Pacific Fleet. Sterett (CG-31) - active, Pacific Fleet. William H. Standley (CG-32) - active, Pacific Fleet. Fox (CG-33) - active, Pacific Fleet. Biddle (CG-34) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Assigned to Coral Sea battle group. Truxtun class Truxtun (CGN-35) - active, Pacific Fleet. California class California (CGN-36) - active, Pacific Fleet. Had just returned from deployment with Constellation battle group when war started. South Carolina (CGN-37) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On Mediterranean deployment with Nimitz battle group when war started. Virginia class Virginia (CGN-38) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Texas (CGN-39) - active, Pacific Fleet. Preparing for Complex Overhaul, which was cancelled on the outbreak of war. Mississippi ''(CGN-40) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Had recently returned from deployment with Dwight D. Eisenhower battle group. ''Arkansas ''(CGN-41) - active, Pacific Fleet. Ticonderoga class ''Ticonderoga (CG-47) - active, Atlantic Fleet. Yorktown (CG-48) - active, Atlantic Fleet. On Mediterranean deployment with Saratoga battle group when war began. Became war loss. Vincennes (CG-49) - newly commissioned, still working up, Atlantic Fleet. Valley Forge (CG-50) - under construction. Commissioned 1986. Thomas S. Gates (CG-51) - under construction. Commissioned 1987. Bunker Hil''l (CG-52) - under construction. Commissioned 1986. ''Mobile Bay (CG-53) - under construction. Commissioned 1987. Antietam (CG-54) - under construction. Commissioned 1987. Leyte Gulf (CG-55) - under construction. Commissioned 1987. San Jacinto (CG-56) - under construction. Commissioned 1987. Lake Champlain (CG-57) - on order. Commissioned 1988. Philippine Sea (CG-58) - on order. Commissioned 1988. Princeton (CG-59) - on order. Commissioned 1988. Normandy (CG-60) - on order. Commissioned 1988. Monterey (CG-61) - on order. Commissioned 1989. Chancellorsville (CG-62) - on order. Commissioned 1989. Cowpens (CG-63) - War Contract. Commissioned 1989. Gettysburg (CG-64) - War Contract. Commissioned 1989. Chosin (CG-65) - War Contract. Commissioned 1989. Hue City (CG-66) - War Contract. Commissioned 1989. CGs 67-78 under construction when Armistice signed, CGs 79-90 on order.